Silver and Iron
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Harry could never be normal, not in a million years. He survived an unserviverable curse when he was a child, found out he was a wizard when he was eleven and killed a 60 foot long basilisk when he was twelve. However, in all his wildest dreams, he never imagined he would discover he was adopted. Based on DZ2s Out of this world challenge. rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Silver and Iron

Harry could never be normal, not in a million years. He survived an unserviverable curse when he was a child, found out he was a wizard when he was eleven and killed a 60foot long basilisk when he was twelve. However, in all his wildest dreams, he never imagined he would discover he was adopted. Based on DZ2s Out of this world challenge.

**This story is going to be a crossover with Heroic Age, an awesome Anime I've been watching lately. I'll explain everything in the first chapter and when it comes up, so don't worry about not knowing whats going on. For those who know the series, I'm altering the Iron Tribes history so that they didn't come from earth. Still lost their home though.**

**I DO NOT OWN HP OR HA**

Prologue

Long, long ago, in a time all but lost to memories, in the farthest reaches of our galaxy, there lived a people called the Golden Tribe. Those with the power to create worlds and knew the will of time, beckoned to the other tribes spread out across the stars. And three great people answered, the Silver Tribe, the Bronze Tribe and the Heroic Tribe. Then, in there boundless wisdom, the Golden Tribe decided to leave this place for another. In that moment, a fourth tribe attracted the attention of the Golden Tribe by ascending to the stars under their own power and were given the name, the Iron Tribe. Once the Golden Tribe had departed, the Silver Tribe declared themselves their successors and immediately declared war on the Iron Tribe, driving them from their home. This war has now raged for decades with no hope of an end in sight, although a brave group has struck out in an attempt to find the Iron Tribes only hope. This however, is a story of the unthinkable.

In a battle against the Iron Tribe, the Silver Tribe succeeded in capturing a solder. A simple privet with bad luck who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but with a will and heart as strong as his Tribes name. The young man was interrogated brutally in an attempt to find the Iron Tribes new homeworld so it could be destroyed. The man refused to talk, no matter how much pain and suffering he was put through, he remained strong and unyielding. It was two weeks into his captivity that everything changed. The young Princess of the Silver Tribe, a rebellious young girl who hated the way her Tribe subjugated the others, had slipped her minders and was exploring the dungeons, the one place she was completely forbidden to go, and there she found the Soldier.

At the sight of his battered and broken body, the princess felt tears come to her eyes and she became determined to help this man any way she could. At first the man was understandably angry at her presence, her being the daughter of the man responsible for so many deaths amongst his Tribe but the Princess was determined to help. Every day she could, she would slip her minders and sneak into the prisons to speak with and aid the man. At first he remained silent, but over time the Princess began to slip past his defences. She brought him food and water and healed his wounds as much as she was able and in time, the Iron Tribe solder and the Silver Tribe princess became friends.

Eventually, the Princess was able to find a way to spirit the Soldier away from the prisons and to freedom. The Solder was unable to escape the planet, and so remained in the small town the royal palace was built near, allowing the two to continue to meet. Eventually, the friendship between the two grew and blossomed into love.

However, not two months after finding happiness with one another, that happiness was torn away. One day, during a meeting in the Forest, the couple was found by the guards that had been sent out to locate the missing Princess. The man was recognised as the escaped Iron Tribe prisoner and slain without mercy while the Princess, torn from the body of her love was dragged before her father. The man was enraged that his Daughter would 'lower' herself to aid one of the Iron Tribe, who in his eyes were unworthy of the title gifted to them by the Golden Tribe and so, locked the girl away in her chambers. Nine months later, the results of the Princesses love with the Soldier become known as a babes cries echoed through the palace. This only served to enrage the King more that his blood would consent to lay with one of the Iron Tribe. As punishment, he disowned his Daughter and decreed that she and her half-blood brat be sealed into a Stasis and cast into the Stars. The pod drifted for months before something took hold of it and guided it towards an unknown world far from explored space. This planet was called Earth and its inhabitants were genetically identical to the Iron Tribe, even going by the same name of Humans. The pod crashed before a sad young couple who were just leaving the hospital after being told that they could never have children and this is where our story begins.

* * *

><p>Lily and James Potter walked from the entrance of St. Mungos, Lily moving like a sleepwalker with her husband supporting and guiding her, although he himself wasn't much better. The young couple had just been told that, even with the help of magic, neither of them could have kids due to being hit by sterility curses during one of the many battles with the Dark Lord they had taken part in. they were driving home, James having learnt to drive after Lily had threatened to withhold sex. They were about half an hour from Godrics Hollow (there car being magic and thus able to ignore silly little things like the laws of space-time) and in the middle of nowhere when it happened. They had been driving in silence, with Lily still being in a daze while James wasn't sure how to start a conversation. However, it is very difficult not to notice when something hits the road in front of you in a huge fireball. Lily was jolted from her melancholy mood with an undignified squeak as James slammed on the brakes and brought the car skidding to a stop.<p>

"What the hell?" said James, staring out at the flame filled crater that was once the road. The young couple got out of their car and moved to the edge, looking down at what had crashed. Upon seeing it, Lily eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"That's impossible!" she exclaimed.

At the bottom of the crater, surrounded by a ring of fire and molten stone was an oval pod made of silvery metal with an opaque blue lid. It was stuck upright in the earth and steaming lightly.

"Whats impossible?" asked James, not really understanding the significance of the pod.

Lily turned to look at her husband, a deadpan expression on her face.

"James, don't be thick," she said, "Not even a pure-blood can miss the significance of something like this."

"Isn't it just a Muggle Selletite?" asked James. Lily just groaned and put her head in her hands.

"That's Satellite, James," said Lily, as she began to make her way into the crater, "And no, that is not a Satellite. In fact it looks almost like…"

She was cut off by the blue cover as it released with a hiss as her fingers touched its surface. The red-head leaped back in surprise as it began to lift up, revealing the occupants. There were two, the first being a rather beautiful woman with silver hair that stretched down to her feet, clad in a white dress with black lightning bolt like marking going from the shoulders to the hips. Her skin was pale and flawless, but had a slight blue tint to it. In her arms was a tiny bundle of white blankets.

"…An alien pod," finished Lily.

The woman in the pod opened her eyes, revealing golden irises that were clouded in pain. She took a step forwards, only for her legs to collapse under her and fall forwards. Lily moved quickly, catching the woman before she could hit the ground and lowering her gently to the earth

"Please…take…him," gasped the woman weakly, gesturing to the blanket in her arms.

Lily took the bundle and opened it, gasping in shock as she saw the sleeping face of the child contained within. The child had pale skin like his mother and a tiny tuft of jet black hair on his head. When he opened his eyes, it was to reveal a pair of bright, forest green eyes.

"Take…my pendent…give it…when old enough…" said the woman, drawing Lilys attention back to the woman as she weakly gripped her sleeve, "Please, take…care of…my son."

"I will," said Lily, unable to say no to the desperation in the alien womans eyes.

"Thank…you…"

With one last breath, the woman stilled. As if sensing the death of his mother, the child in Lilys arms began to cry.

**A short chapter, but any more and I would ruin the moment. This is technically a cross with Heroic Age, but I really don't feel like putting it in a place it will never be seen. Plus, I don't plan to do any real crossover elements until much later. Hope you like it! See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver and Iron

Harry could never be normal, not in a million years. He survived an unserviverable curse when he was a child, found out he was a wizard when he was eleven and killed a 60foot long basilisk when he was twelve and chased of a swarm of Dementors at 13. However, in all his wildest dreams, he never imagined he would discover he was adopted. Based on DZ2s Out of this world challenge.

**Thanks for reading everyone! I do wish people would leave me some meaningful reviews though. Now, in regards to the story at the start of the previous chapter, the terms of the titles given, they were more symbolic than anything, although Harry's grandfather is defiantly important in the Silver Tribe hiarache. **

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was an extremely unusual boy. To start with, he was a Wizard. Now normally, that would be the last of the things listed, but this Harry had things about him that were far more unusual than being able to manipulate the world around him with a stick and some silly words. Harry had a rather unique ability that had served him well in his past three years at school, not that people knew that. To start with, he could create Astral projections that could be made invisible to others and even interact with the physical world to a certain degree. His range was massive as he had once spent the night exploring Pluto while his body was recovering from the beating it took from his 'family'. He also had the ability to create hexagonal energy shields that could stop a Basilisk cold (he knew since he managed it in the Chamber), along with the ability to create blades of energy that could cut through almost anything. He also possessed some low-level telepathic gifts that allowed him to hide his innermost thoughts and feelings, as well as his powers, from the Headmaster and his pet Death Eaters mind probes and the ability to teleport. So yes, Harry is a very unusual Wizard indeed. He had no idea where his strange ability's came from as no matter where he looked, he could not find anything like them.

* * *

><p>Harry walked through the street of Diagon Alley, hands in his pockets and ignoring the looks he was getting from the people who noticed him. He knew what they were looking at. Since the start of the holidays, his messy black hair had begun to turn silver and, by this point, had almost completely changed. Not only that, but his green eyes had gained a yellow starburst around the pupil that seemed to glow when even the smallest amount of light touched it, giving his eyes and extremely unnerving appearance. He didn't care though. He could care less what these cretens thought about him.<p>

The young man reached his destination at the end of the alley, the Bank Gringottes. After being bowed in by the Goblin guards, the recent silverette walked up to the nearest available teller and cleared his throat.

"Good morning Master Goblin," he said, "I would like to enter my vault."

"Name," grunted the Goblin. The Human before him was more polite than most of his kind, but he was still human.

"Harry Potter."

The Goblin looked up and examined the boy before him, taking in the silver hair and yellow starburst eyes. After a moment, the Goblin nodded.

"Key."

Harry handed over the small piece of silver. The Goblin took a moment to examine the key before handing it back and climbing down from his perch.

"Would you follow me please?" said the Goblin, "The Potter Account Manager would like to speak with you."

Harry nodded and followed after the shorter being. He had met Crushclaw, the Potter Account manager after he had come back to the Alley as a Projection the day after Hagrid had taken him. The elderly Goblin had made his aware of his status, as well as the fact Dumbledore was using his position as Harry's magical guardian to steal from his vault. Fortunately, the Old man only had access to Harrys Trust Vault. Unfortunately there was little they could do about it until Harry was old enough to take the Heirs Ring at 13.

The Teller lead Harry down the many marble corridors of the Bank to a large set of double doors bearing the Potter coat of arms, a pair of silver griffins stood back to back with a cup and a drop liquid between them on a black background (Grey Warden's symbol from Dragon Age) it was the symbol of an ancient order of peacekeepers that kept the balance between Light and Dark for millennia. The office behind the door was of a modest size and looked completely out of place. It looked like someone had taken the office of a Muggle Banker, complete with carpet tiles, metal filing cabinet, a computer and printer and the smell of floor polish. The only reason the public areas of the bank looked like they did was because the Pure-bloods would pitch a fit if they knew. All of the real offices the Goblins did their work in when not performing meetings with Pure-bloods looked exactly like there non-magical counterparts, a secret only known to those who work for the bank.

"Ah Harry, how are you?" asked the Goblin behind the desk, looking up from the paperwork he was filing.

"I'm fine Crushclaw," said Harry, shaking hands with the Goblin before sitting down, "Now I take it this is about the Heir Ring?"

The Goblin nodded and pulled a small ring box out of his desk.

"Here," said Crushclaw, handing the box to Harry, "Put that on and I will take you down to your family Vault."

Harry took the box and opened it, revealing a sliver ring with the Potter Crest on the Band. Harry slid the ring onto his finger and it pulsed faintly before resizing.

"That's it?" asked Harry.

"What were you expecting, a massive flash of light and a rush of power?" asked the Goblin, "Sorry, but that's for when you take up the Lords Ring. Now come along. We need to go see your Vault."

Harry nodded and got to his feet, following Crushclaw to an entrance to the cart tracks hidden behind the bookshelves. After a white knuckle ride, the two found themselves standing before the massive doors of the main Potter Vault.

"Now remember Harry, you only have access to the books in here until you become of age," said Crushclaw.

Harry nodded and stepped through the doors into the Vault. Inside his eyes widened as he looked around. To the left of the door was a large depression in the floor that was piled high with coins, almost reaching the ceiling with a few smaller piles around it. Stacked next to the piles of money was a large number of 5m by 5m cubes made of a silvery metal Harry recognised as platinum. These cubes were stacked ten high and there were a lot of stacks. The right of the door looked like a cross between a junk shop and a library, with a large amount of slightly battered furniture and bookshelves stuffed to capacity. Directly across the room was a pedestal with a large, black book with the Potter family crest on it in silver, being held shut and down by a large number of chains, as well as a large number of boxes, weapon racks and armour stands, complete with weapons and armour, along with what appeared to be a silver casket. Harry was shocked from his awe as Crushclaw cleared his throat.

"If I could have a moment, Mr Potter, there are a few things I need to go through."

Harry nodded, still in shock at all the stuff in the Vault.

"Now, as you can see, all the liquid funds of the Potter Family that are stored at Gringottes are on the left of the room. The cubes are indicators of when the Vault became full and had to be emptied to make room for more gold. Each one is worth 100,000g. This is where your Trust Vault is filled from, but you can't access it until you come of age."

Harry's eyes, already quite wide, grew to the size of dinner plates at that. He had no idea how many cubes were there but it was definitely a lot. Crushclaw smirked at the teenage wizards shocked expression before he moved on.

"The junk on the right was taken from the Potter family summer cottage in Godrics Hollow after the Ministry claimed the House as a national landmark. They had no right to of course and we can claim it back at any time. You can take what you want from that section."

Harry shook his head.

"Not right now. I don't have any need for it at the moment, although that may change in the future."

Crushclaw nodded before moving on.

"Directly across the room is where the heirlooms are kept, along with the Grimoire. You may take items from there but they have to go through me to confirm it. You obviously can't take the Grimoire, but you can read it to a certain point. It's up to the Family Magic to decide what you can read. Before I leave you to browse, your parents asked me to inform you that they left something important in that silver casket. When you're done here, just push this button and someone will come and get you."

The Goblin turned on his heel and left the room, leaving the door ajar. Harry took another look around the vault before making his way over to the casket. When he reached the silver object, he placed his palm on the blue top. With a hiss, the lid opened, revealing that a shelf had been placed inside. Resting on the shelf was a note and a pendent laying on a purple velvet pillow. The pendent was hexagonal stone that was pure white, shot through with black lines.

Harry examined the stone for a moment, admiring the play of the light on the faceted surface, before picking up the note.

_Dear Harry,_

It began.

_If you're reading this then you are either 13 or Sirius has decided you're ready. We truly hope that this letter is completely unnecessary and we can tell you this in person. Now, before we begin, know that we loved you so much Harry. You are our son, never doubt that for a second._

_You are probably wondering why we said that, well here it is. During the war against Voldemort, during one of the battles with the Death Eaters, both of us were hit with sterility curses, rendering us unable to have children of our own. We had talked about adoption briefly when, after multiple tries, we couldn't… well._

_What we didn't expect was for you to almost literally fall into our lives. We were heading home from the hospital after having our fears confirmed when this pod crashed in front of us. You and your mother were sealed inside. Your mother died just minutes after you landed, but not before begging us to take you in. the pendent in the casket is hers and she asked us to give it to you when you were old enough._

_We performed the Blood Adoption ritual on you a few nights later with our friends, Sirius and Remus as witnesses, making you our son in the eyes of magic. We may not be your birth parents, but you are our son, never forget that._

_We love you son,_

_Lily and James._

Harry was frozen, his eyes staring at nothing as he began to tremble. Everything he thought he knew about himself came crashing down around his ears. He wasn't the son of Lily and James Potter, heck if the letter was to believe he wasn't even from Earth. His hands began to clench, slowly crushing the paper as pale silver energy began to leak of him, matching the silvery tears that began to leak from his eyes. After a few moments, he shook himself out of his reverie. He could go to peaces later, he had stuff to do today. The young man turned his attention back to the Casket and the pendent resting on the velvet cushion. He reached out with trembling fingers and touched the stone, only to yank his hand back as it began to glow. The pendent lifted from its resting place and floated out before the light brightened, forcing Harry to look away, before it dimmed. Harry looked back, only to gape in shock at the transparent glowing woman now standing before him.

She was a rather beautiful woman with silver hair that stretched down to her feet, clad in a white dress with black lightning bolt like marking going from the shoulders to the hips. Her skin was pale and flawless, with aristocratic features. Her eyes were golden and shone with tears of happiness as she took in Harrys form as said boy gaped at her. After a few seconds of staring at each other, the woman spoke.

"_Hello Son."_

**Im going to end it there. Next time, Harry and his real mother are reunited (after a fashion), he really flexes his powers and the QWC. I also need suggestions for parings, and that means from both worlds for those who've seen HA. Laterz!**


End file.
